danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Muramasa no Fuuko
General Information ☯'Personality' As she is an evil sword, Fuuko's nature is to spat with others and commit evil deeds. She generally enjoys causing others' demises and bears no regret for her misdeeds. She also has tendencies for bloodlust, although she is also capable of harmless danmaku game. Fuuko enjoys cutting things, and is indiscriminate when it comes to her victims - human, youkai, even inanimate object. Behind all of that, she at most desires for a master who can finally sate her bloodlust once and for all. ☯'Appearance' Fuuko is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and pink long hair tied with a talisman into a ponytail. She wears a black kimono with pink sakura patterns and pink obi. The sleeves of her kimono are covered by wide pink clothes tied with ropes on the base. Almost every part of her body, other than her head, is covered with talismans. A katana with a black and gold hilt is floating by her. The katana is emitting a sinister red aura. When the talisman on her hair is released, every other talisman on her body disappears and her entire body is covered in black tattoo. Her eyes also turn gleaming red. Backstory The blades forged by Muramasa, as much as they're well known for their sharpness, are also considered evil katana due to their nature of cutting everything indiscriminately. Fuuko, once a nameless katana, was among the most evil of them. Due to the fear of her demonic nature, she along with so many others were forever sheathed and enshrined while the signature of their blacksmith was erased. However, Fuuko had a deep attachment to her identity as a "Blade Forged by Muramasa" and refused to drop her name. So on her 100th birthday and her first day as a tsukumogami, she hunted down the descendant of the very master who detached her from Muramasa's signature. In her path, she cut through so many things, leaving a trail of blood whenever she goes. She grew fond of killing everything in her sight and became a bloodthirsty sword. Even after she managed to achieve her purpose, she wasn't satisfied. For many years, her life was simply wandering around, trying to satisfy herself as she sought a master. Unfortunately, every samurai and ronin she met was either too weak to wield her or uninterested in a bloodbath. So she decided to travel outside of Japan, looking for worthy masters around the world. Due to that, she became highly knowledgeable regarding the world's societies. When Gensokyo was formed, Fuuko refused to enter the place as it would limit her ability to kill things. But then the Meiji restoration approached, and katana became less popular among soldiers, replaced with guns as cavalry were replaced with tanks. Despite still being capable of surviving in the outside world, Fuuko saw no reason to stay as her chance to find a wielder became even slimmer, and during World War II, she finally agreed to move to Gensokyo with the help of Yukari Yakumo. Story ☯'Fountain of Memories' () Relationships ☯'Byakuren Hijiri' Fuuko directly opposes Byakuren's idea of peace between human and youkai, although her reason is different from most people... ☯'Junko' Despite having never met each other, Fuuko has heard about her and is interested to meet her so that Fuuko can become the "embodiment of genocide". ☯'Youmu Konpaku' Fuuko constantly offers herself to be used for the gardener, despite the latter's refusal. The katana girl also deemed Youmu as a worthy swordmaster and highly respects her. ☯'Yukari Yakumo' Yukari agreed to move Fuuko into Gensokyo with the condition that the latter agreed on the content of the Spell Card Rules, something which Fuuko reluctantly accepted. Abilities ☯'Ability to Amplify Bloodlust' Anyone without enough willpower will fall into bloodlust the moment they try to unsheathe the katana. Their bloodlust will not be sated until they at least cause harm to someone, even themselves if they can't find someone else. ☯'Eternally Sharp Blade' The sword cannot be dulled by natural means. This means that no matter how many times the sword is used, it never needs to be sharpened again. ☯'Talisman of Sealing' She can greatly increase her physical capabilities by releasing the talisman of sealing on her hair. This lasts for about 30 minutes, then the talisman will reform itself on her hair. Apparently, the talisman is the only way to maintain her "absolute evil". Danmaku Her main danmaku take the form of slash marks. * Bamboo-Cutting Demon Blade - The straight, tracing shottype. Her floating blades shoot out straight piercing lasers with high damage. * Malevolent Slicer - The wide, tilting shottype. The blades stay beside her, shooting energy with wide reach while tilting according to Fuuko's direction. * Distasteful Bloodslayer - The homing shottype. Her blades shoot out sword-shaped bullets aimed toward her opponent. The weakest of her shots, but cause splash damage. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females